Fast Forward May 2020
by LindaLeeB
Summary: Jack was just starting kindergarten and Grace was a junior in high school the last time we looked in on the McGarrett-Williams family. Now Grace is graduating from high school. How are Steve, Danny, Grace, and Jack doing? One-shot update to the Fast Forward series. Seventh in the series.


Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

**May 29, 2020**

It's the end of May, and Grace is graduating from high school tomorrow. Danny can't believe that the years have flown by so quickly. Grace is a beautiful young woman, and Jack is a rambunctious boy who enjoys testing his dads every chance he gets. Grace is spending the night with her mom and Stan, but she will be backing home for the week tomorrow evening after the graduation party at the Edwards. A more informal party is planned at the McGarrett-Williams house for Sunday afternoon.

Danny was sitting by the water, waiting for Steve to join him. Sometime over the last few years, Danny has gotten used the sound of the waves. The wooden chairs have seen a lot of action. Steve and Danny usually spend at least part of each evening there or on the lanai, weather permitting. Steve had to replace some of the slats on both chairs last year, and he repainted both chairs every spring.

Danny was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Steve approaching. He was a little startled when Steve set a cold Longboard on the arm of his chair.

"You look like a man who is deep in thought. Care to share?" Steve twisted the cap off his beer and as he sat to join Danny.

"Just the usual. How did Grace grow up so fast? And how has it been almost ten years since I followed her here?"

"I'm not sure I have the answer, Danno. Jack is about the same age as Grace was when I first met her. We've been together longer than your marriage to Rachel. And they said it wouldn't last."

"Never under-estimate the perseverance of a loud-mouthed haole and a motivated SEAL."

"Former SEAL, Danny. I thought that I would miss the Navy, but I don't. There was a time when the Navy was all the family I had, but you, Jack, and Grace are more than enough for me."

"How did you get Jack to finally go down for the night? He sure was wound up."

"Yeah, he's excited about Grace's graduation and the parties. He'll get to hang out most of the weekend with Charlie and Andy. Kekoa will be over on Sunday with Chin and Malia. That just about makes it a perfect weekend for him."

"He's still bummed out that Kono is having a baby girl. He was hoping to add another kid to their boys' club. She looks happy enough about it. I'm surprised her husband is so understanding about her job. He owns the biggest house on the island, including the governor's mansion."

Kono married her rich businessman boyfriend late last year and came back from their honeymoon pregnant. It wasn't exactly planned, but after the initial shock, Kono was thrilled with the news. After all, Steve, Danny, and Chin managed to juggle a career and family. She was a detective now and quite proud of the gold badge.

Steve and Danny were content to sit quietly by the water, each lost in their own thoughts. The years have been kind to them, although Steve has more salt than pepper in his hair. Since his beard started graying, he was more clean-shaven than when he was younger. Steve stilled started each day with a workout, although he usually chose either a run or a swim, not both.

Danny's hair hasn't changed much, mostly because he touched it up a little. Danny thought Steve still looked like a Greek god, so he should at least be able to cheat on his hair a little. He absently rubbed at the scar on his knee, a reminder of the surgery he had last year. Jack so earnestly nursed his Danno through the weeks of physical therapy, aided by his other Daddy and Grace. It amazed Danny every time he thought about it.

They had some great times over the years, but it was the way they pulled together during the difficult times that forged their family and made them into an unbreakable unit. Steve and Danny still had their disagreements, but they never slept apart in anger since that night years ago when Danny spent the night in Grace's room.

Being Jack's father changed Steve in so many fundamental ways. Steve understood what motivated his father to send Mary and him away after him Mom's death. He understood why Danny would uproot his life and move to Hawaii just to spend a few hours with Grace each week.

Steve loved knowing that a part of him would live on in Jack, and hopefully live on in Jack's children some day. Jack fascinated him on so many levels. Genetically, Jack was Steve's son. He was tall for his age with dark hair and hazel eyes. His ADHD has grown more apparent, and Steve and Danny sometimes struggled to cope with his difficulty in focusing on school work. Plus Jack was so bright that first grade work often bored him.

"At least Grace will be on the island for her first year in college. Rachel really wanted her to study in London this year." Danny was ready to let Grace choose what came next in her life, but he refused to let Rachel or Stan dictate where Grace studied or what she chose for her major. Grace was already planning to study in London her sophomore year through the university's study-abroad program.

"She'll do fine, Danny, wherever she goes. She knows that she'll always have us backing her up." Steve would miss Grace as much as Danny when the time came.

"Yeah, even you eventually grasped the concept of back-up."

"And they say that you can't teach an old dog a new trick."

"It would have been easier if the Army hadn't filled your head with so much nonsense."

"It was the Navy, Danny." For almost ten years, Steve and Danny had this familiar dialogue. Steve felt such a wave of love for Danny as he tried to remember their first 'cargument'. He was sure that it was when Danny demanded an apology for getting him shot. Come to think of it, Steve wasn't sure Danny ever accepted that apology.

"I think you've mentioned it a time or two. At least we'll have a week with her in Jersey next month. Mom and Dad plan to have a graduation party for her there since none of the family could make it here. I think some of the cousins are coming up from Tennessee. I should warn you that stories about you have spread throughout the family. Don't be surprised if some of the younger kids ask to see you fly." Paula and Jackie's kids spent enough time with their Uncle Steve over the years to collect some really great childhood memories. Some of the memories might have been embellished somewhat at family reunions.

"As long as I'm inside a helicopter, I don't have a problem with that."

"Aw babe, you'll suck the fun right out of it. I guess you could just show them your tattoos."

"Well, you could show them yours too."

"Hey, I think a few parents might get upset if I start to drop my pants."

"Don't worry. I could always bust you out of jail with a hand grenade."

"Don't get me started. My ears are still ringing from the grenade you threw last week."

"Danno, it was my first grenade this year. Besides, the drug boss was getting away."

"All these years and you're still a Neanderthal. Haven't I taught you anything?"

Steve snagged Danny's hand to stop his rant. "Of course you have. I've learned you need this hand to talk. I've learned to wait for backup. I've learned that one vertically-challenged verbose haole can replace the whole Navy in my life and in my heart. I've learned that everyone I love doesn't lie to me or leave me. I've learned that it's okay for me to have a life, a family."

Danny stood and pulled Steve up. "I stand corrected. We have a big weekend ahead of us. Why don't we head upstairs; maybe we can find another way to celebrate Grace's graduation."

Steve let Danny lead him into the house. They split momentarily to check all the doors and set the alarm. Then they climbed the steps together, hand-in-hand. As usual, they checked on Jack first. He was sprawled on his belly, one hand thrown over the near side of the bed.

"He looks like you sometimes so much that I swear I'm looking at a young Steve McGarrett." Danny ran his hand over Jack's hair and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Jack never stirred. Unlike his Daddy Steve, Jack was a heavy sleeper.

"I don't think that I was ever this young. I know that Dad loved me, but I always remember feeling the weight of the job on him. Even when he was a beat cop, he had a hard time leaving the job when he came home. Mom would get so frustrated with him. She never figured out how to invade his space the way that you do." Steve crouched down so that he could stroke Jack's hair. He kissed Jack and held out his hand to Danny.

They walked to their room, and Danny secured the door behind them. Steve had pulled bed down after he tucked Jack in. It was still early for a Friday night. Graduation wasn't until noon tomorrow, so they would be able to sleep in a little in the morning. That suited Danny just fine. He wanted to take his time tonight.

He was so proud that Grace had grown into such a fine young lady, but he missed his Monkey. She rarely called him 'Danno' anymore. Family movie nights were just as rare. Grace would join the family for supper when she was staying with them, but she seldom joined them for a trip to the beach or the movies. She liked to hang out with her friends, and she usually had a date on Saturday night. Danny knew Grace's college years would pass quickly. He worried that she might move to the mainland permanently to find a job as many of the local kids did.

Steve sensed Danny's tension and had a good idea where his thoughts were. Steve had many of the same feelings, but his years in the Navy taught him that you can't always be near the people you love. Steve knew that words wouldn't soothe Danny now. Instead, he drew Danny close and hugged him tightly. The muscles in Danny's back were bunched up, giving Steve an idea on what to do next.

"Danny, why don't you let me give you a massage?" Steve kissed Danny to cut off any protest, stopping only to pull Danny's t-shirt off. His shorts and boxers came next. Steve backed Danny to the bed and gently pushed him down before flipping him on his belly. "I'll be back in a minute. Try to relax, okay?"

Danny thought about protesting, but the idea of Steve's hands all over him silenced him. A couple of minutes passed before Steve came back to the bed. He was also nude and had a bottle of massage lotion in one hand. Steve straddled Danny and poured some lotion on one hand. He paused long enough to warm the lotion before kneading the muscles in Danny's shoulders.

"Oh God, I swear you have magic hands."

"You know I enjoying doing this, right? I get to put my hands all over you, and after the first couple of minutes, you're usually too far gone to talk."

"I don't think that you should be provoking me if you hope to get lucky tonight."

"Danny, I'm already lucky. My daughter is graduating at the top of her class tomorrow, my son is sleeping peacefully down the hall, and my really sexy husband is between my legs. How can I be any luckier than that?"

"I'd say we're both pretty lucky. My daughter is also graduating at the top of her class tomorrow, my son is sleeping peacefully down the hall, and my really sexy husband will be between my legs later tonight."

"Hey, it's my turn to be on top. And I'm already in position."

"Any reason I can't have a turn later?"

"You're being awfully optimistic, aren't you?"

"The night is still young, Steven, even if we aren't. What's the problem? Don't think you'll be able to rise to the occasion again?"

The massage was forgotten now, lost in the verbal foreplay. Danny wanted his hands on Steve. His earlier melancholy was gone; his only thoughts now were of sweaty sex with his husband. It took a couple of tries, but Danny finally dislodged Steve. Danny was on top now, if not for long.

They wrestled for dominance, although neither gave it their best effort. Steve outweighed Danny, and SEAL training would always give him the advantage. But it was just as fun being on the bottom for him. Danny prevailed long enough to be on top for their first coupling. And just as Danny predicted, there was a repeat performance later. Steve was on top the second time.

They needed to shower and change the sheets before the lights went out shortly after 1:00 a.m. Danny spooned behind Steve, a familiar position. "Babe, thanks for distracting me tonight."

"You knew what I was doing and didn't say anything?"

"Of course I did. Why would I say anything? It's what we do for each other. Besides, when have you ever known me to turn down hot sex?"

"It was really hot?"

"Of course it was, you big goof! We had to change the sheets and everything. Now hush so I can get some sleep. I need my beauty rest."

"Yes dear. Good night Danno."

"Good night Steve."

For a change, Steve was the first to fall asleep. Danny held him close and thought about Steve's earlier words. They were both very lucky. Steve's instincts all those years ago about adding to the family saved them from being empty nesters now. Jack would fill a lot of their lives for several years to come.

Jack was the child they got to share from the very beginning. He was a glimpse into what Steve McGarrett was like before a car bomb stole the remainder of his youth and innocence. Jack was the very best of both dads, rolled into one delightful little boy.

"You're thinking too loud. Go to sleep, Danno."

Danny smiled and stroked Steve's back. "Sorry, I'll try to think quietly."

Steve turned so they could share a mutual hug. He raked his fingers through Danny's hair, knowing it would help him relax. "How are you even conscious after what we did?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, counting my blessings."

"We have a full day ahead of us. Turn your brain off and go to sleep." Steve kissed Danny to punctuate his point. He deliberately slowed his breathing, knowing Danny would do the same. The next time that they opened their eyes, daylight was streaming in and Jack was snuggled between Steve and Danny.


End file.
